vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pisces Albafica
Summary Pisces Albafica is the Gold Saint of the Pisces Constellation of the 18th Century, as seen in the Manga / Anime Saint Seiya: Lost Canvas. Born in the Netherlands, he was abandoned as a baby and left in a garden of red roses. A man who lived in a house next to the flowers soon found him, and began to raise the baby as his own. Said man was Rugonis, the current Saint of Pisces. Albafica's child was one of hardship, daily training and learning the arts of Cosmos and combat with his foster father and teacher. After many years, the young Albafica acquired a reasonable control of Cosmos and of the Demon Roses' poison, and soon Rugonis decided it was time to begin the final step of the boy's training: The Crimson Bond. Daily, Albafica and Rugonis would exchange a drop of their blood, so that their bodies would slowly grow accustomed to and develop it's own poison. Should Albafica's body and Cosmos prove unworthy of becoming the next Pisces Saint, he would perish. After much time of constant pain, both physical and mental, the youth pulled through, his body adapting completely to poisons of all manners. Unfortunately, this meant that his blood became far deadlier than that of Rugonis, who died satisfied. Now as the new Pisces Saint, Albafica once again lived a life of sadness. It was due to his own highly successful training and prodigious control of Cosmos that his mere prolonged presence proved highly venomous to normal humans and lesser Saints alike. Remaining in isolation, Albafica hid his emotions from all, living only for justice and protecting those he cared for under a stoic exterior. During the Holy War of 1743, Albafica protected the Sanctuary and the village of Rodorio from a horde of specters and fought directly with the Underworld Judge Minos, who dominated him in combat, breaking all of the Saint's limbs. Knowing his opponent would slaughter the innocent, and that he could not stop him normally, Albafica saw no other end to his life: Burning his Cosmos beyond his limitations, the Saint used all of his poisonous blood in an extremely deadly attack, dying in the process, but taking Minos' life with him. Smiling to the innocent of the village, Albafica perished as a hero. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C Name: '''Pisces Albafica '''Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Classification: '''Human, Gold Saint, Athena's Saint '''Age: 23 Powers and Abilities: 7th Sense User, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Atomic Destruction and Restoration, Energy Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Phytokinesis, Poison Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Durability Negation, Flight, Immunity to Poisons, Poisonous Blood Attack Potency: Galaxy level (Barely kept up with Griffon Minos. Later overwhelmed the judge even while dying and with all his bones broken, by burning his cosmos to the maximum) Speed: Massively FTL+ normally, Massively FTL+ through Miracles Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: Galactic Durability: Galaxy level 'with Pisces Gold Cloth 'Stamina: Nearly limitless (Gold saints are stated to be able to fight for a thousand days) Range: Galactic Standard Equipment: Pisces Gold Cloth. Intelligence: He is a skilled warrior and great strategist. Weaknesses: ' Albafica is not as durable without his cloth. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' *'''Rose Garden: Pisces tends a garden of poisonous roses whose fumes can dispatch enemies without him lifting a finger. Since Pisces is the last sign of the Zodiac, his temple is the final obstacle before reaching the Pope, and he sprouts this carpet of roses on the steps leading to the Pope's chamber as a deadly buffer zone. If Lost Canvas is to be believed, Pisces can make this garden bloom anywhere he pleases, since Albafica meets the invading Specters in the middle of such a garden before they even reached the temple of Aries. *'Royal Demon Rose:' Pisces flings red roses at his opponent. If the victim is cut by their thorns or inhales their fragrance, they are poisoned, gradually lose their five senses and ultimately die. *'Piranha Rose:' Pisces flings black roses at his opponent. While the red roses do damage over time, the black roses act like a swarm of piranhas, instantly tearing apart anything in their path. This can be used to either defend against attack or break through others' defenses, including armor. *'Bloody Rose:' In his ultimate attack, Pisces flings one or more white roses at his opponent. It seeks out the heart of its target, able to penetrate even Gold armor, and once it pierces the body, it will get dyed red as it sucks all the blood from its victim. *'Crimson Thorn:' This attack seems to be unique to Albafica, due to his highly toxic blood. When injured, he can cause his blood to evaporate and form a crimson mist. Then he commands the suspended droplets to form needles and bombard his opponent. Sometimes he skips the mist stage and goes straight to shooting blood needles. Anyone pierced by these dies within seconds. *'Athena Exclamation: '''An attack that creates a miniature big bang. Requires the help of three Gold saints to achieve. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Gold Saints Category:Humans Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Poison Users Category:Blood Users Category:Cosmo Users Category:Matter Users Category:Tier 3